


Soul of an Idol

by LittleChungus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Autopaizuri, Body Modification, Breasts, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Udder, Conjoined Twins, Extra Legs, F/F, Futanari, Humantaur, I Don't Even Know, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Milking, Multi Cock, Multiple Balls, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Vaginas, Selfcest, Souls, Summoning, This story is a whole other level of strange, Transformation, ass, balls, dickgirl, extra arms, horse penis, huge ass, multiple heads, udder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleChungus/pseuds/LittleChungus
Summary: A young woman is about to bring the love of her life into reality. Or at least, that's what she had planned.
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Soul of an Idol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I paid for and worked on with story writer Loren Ipsun / Dragontaur, who gave me permission to publish it myself. If you want to read more of their unusual stories, you can check out their FurAffinity page at https://www.furaffinity.net/user/dragontaur/

Andy’s phone vibrated. She slowed down, leaning against a park bench to catch her breath. It was too hot to be jogging in the park, but she was overflowing with nervous energy and she had to do _something_ to burn it off. She checked her phone, and her heart skipped a beat. “It’s here.” 

It was here! Holy shit! She felt like yelling for joy but forcibly restrained herself. It wasn’t a great idea to advertise you were buying things from the black market. She quickly deleted the message and stuffed the phone in her pocket, trying to remain calm. She turned around and started jogging back to her apartment, trying not to break into a full speed run. 

There was a box on her front porch, about the size of a small toaster. It was unmarked, and didn’t have a shipping label. She hurriedly picked it up and tried to hide it against her body. She fumbled with her keys, nearly dropping them in her excitement. God, she was like a clumsy schoolgirl. The thought made her giggle. Finally she got the door unlocked and darted inside, quickly locking it behind her. 

She dropped the box on the kitchen table, searching around for a knife to open it with. It was finally here! She slit it open, and out tumbled a small plastic jar surrounded by crumpled newspaper. Was it seriously a jar of peanut butter? Small smudges of peanut butter remained on the sides of the jar, but what was inside was unmistakable. A soul. 

The world had changed surprisingly little after the discovery of magic. It came out of the pharmaceutical industry, of all places. The glowing liquid that formed the basis of magic was impossibly packed with energy. And, unfortunately, dangerously unstable. The government quickly regulated it, banning its use outside of new, specialized power plants. The world enjoyed unlimited free clean energy. 

But just because something is illegal doesn’t mean it is unavailable. There was a black market for everything, and magic was no exception. Some people used magic for recreational purposes, becoming kings of kingdoms the size of their house, or exploring alien worlds through the (new) portal in their closet. But there were stories every day of magic gone wrong. Some poor guy tried to solve his debt problem and was crushed under a ton of gold bars. Smoking holes where magic dealers used to live. It was risky stuff, but for some, it was worth the cost. 

Andy was one of those people. For months, she’d been trying to get a soul. They were even harder to buy than regular magic: Souls were primal spells that had gained sentience. They were obscenely powerful, able to power a small city for a day all by themselves. And because they were so powerful, they were even more tightly controlled than regular spells. Andy had spent her entire life savings on this one, because she knew it was going to be worth the cost. She was going to make Hanayo real. 

Hanayo! The adorable idol from Love Live! Andy had had a crush on her from the moment she saw her. Her adorable glasses hiding her vibrant purple eyes. The way she slowly breaks out of her shyness. Her passion for performance. Casual fans bought posters and figurines. Andy wanted _her_. 

And that was what she was going to do. She’d bought transformation software a month ago. The magic vial was hidden under her bed. Now that she had a soul, she could enact her plan. The soul had the basis of consciousness. She could use the transformation magic to turn it into her crush, in both body and mind. 

Finally, it was time to begin. Andy took out the activation plate and plugged it into her laptop. She poured the vial of magic gel into a petri dish, and placed it on the plate. The program sent a signal to the accessory, causing it to emit a low buzz. Andy could see ripples forming on the surface of the goo, peaks and valleys crawling across each other as the plate settled into harmonics. The peaks lit up, illumination highlighting the weird symbols of the spell. Once it settled into a circular pattern, she opened the jar, and poured the soul into it. 

The soul itself was a glowing ball of energy. It hovered a few inches above the plate, little wisps of energy occasionally reaching down to the liquid. The soul was “docked”, as she understood it, so she was ready for the final step. She loaded up programs for Transformation, Command (so she could project her desire) and Connection (so Hanayo bonded with her) and hit Execute. 

The glowing circles and symbols on the gel started fluctuating wildly. Shapes formed and disappeared, creating impossible holes. A greenish aether began billowing out, the soul floating near the top. At it’s head. Wispy limbs extruded from the cloud, forming approximations of arms and legs. It stepped off of the table, floating gently to the ground in front of her. Andy’s heart began to flutter. Her girlfriend. 

The first thing to appear from the smoke was a pair of lavender eyes. She blinked, revealing the long lashes that framed them. They were quickly hidden behind a stylish half-pair of glasses. After that, the whole image started coming in to focus. Her cutely-circular head was framed by a rumpled mop of silken brunette hair. The smoke dissipated all along her body, revealing her blue-striped bowtie, school uniform, and short skirt. 

There she was. Hanayo, in the flesh. She looked as real as Andy could have imagined. It was working! She couldn’t believe it. All that work, all that saving and preparation were paying off! And she wasn’t even to the best part yet. Because Andy didn’t just want to make Hanayo, she wanted to make _her_ Hanayo. 

Andy had spent a long time on the internet, and as tends to happen, she came across… divergent fanart. When she was cruising for pictures of Hanayo, she couldn’t help but stumble over pictures of her with giant breasts, or as a futa. Or… as something stranger. The abandonment of traditional body shapes fascinated her, and soon these diversions grew to be as strong an interest as Hanayo herself. Extra breasts on cowgirl Hanayo, or centauress Hanayo with a tool so massive it poked between her front legs… She had seen (and fantasized) about them all. 

Andy had thought long and hard about this. She couldn’t just leave Hanayo normal, but she didn’t want to unleash her true fantasies either. So she had settled on a compromise: she would turn Hanayo into a humantaur. A second torso, and a second pair of legs. More of the cute girl she loved, without going overboard. She was excited to think about the new dances the four-legged girl would need to come up with, and watching four feet dancing to the beat. 

She focused the image of a humantaur in her head, applying Hanayo’s features on it. A bend at the waist, with a second torso down below. As smooth and perfect as the one above. Four legs, with cute little feet. And to her delight, Hanayo began to change. She could see Hanayo’s skirt lifting, her rear protruding behind her as flesh bulged into being. It was like it was pressing out from inside of her, a pressurized form given release. 

Two nubs formed on the end, descending towards the floor as they sprouted little toes. Her new legs. The feet touched gently the ground, supporting her weight as the legs gained mass. The torso up above fleshed out, creating a smooth belly that matched the one up above. There were no clothes for the lower half, and Andy could clearly see Hanayo’s rear as it formed a perfect pair of buttocks. And then, she was done. Hanayo the humantaur, Andy’s dream girl. 

Hanayo, with huge tits. Andy could see Hanayo’s blouse starting to grow tight, the flesh of her breasts clearly straining the fabric to the breaking point. Had she done that? She hadn’t intended to, even if it was one of her common fantasies. She quickly reached up and unbuckled it, giving the breasts room to grow. Hanayo wasn’t exactly small, but these tits were _massive_. Her undershirt quickly gave up the ghost, stretched too tightly by the burgeoning breasts that were now bigger than Hanayo’s head. 

In the back of Andy’s mind, a seed of worry began to form. This was _hot_. She couldn’t deny that she preferred Hanayo with huge breasts. But that also wasn’t what she had settled on. Had her subconscious projected her desire onto Hanayo? Yeah, that had to be it. She’d always fantasized about something like this, so it made sense that she secretly wanted it to happen. 

Hanayo’s skirt began to lift, her panties dipping down below a growing bulge in her crotch. Was Hanayo turning into a futa? But no, it was too wide, too large. Andy couldn’t help but stare as she saw a _breast_ growing from Hanayo’s groin. What the fuck? She had certainly fantasized about _that_ before. Upon a second glance, she realized that it wasn’t just a regular breast. Hanayo’s pussy was situated squarely in the middle, proudly presented on her groin-breast. 

Andy started to panic. This was _definitely_ not what she had intended. Things were starting to spiral out of control. She quickly looked at the notes for the spells, but there was nothing like an FAQ, and she couldn’t exactly call the black market magic help line. She contemplated briefly about disrupting the magic but images of craters flashed through her mind and she wisely left it alone. There wasn’t anything she could do but watch. 

As if sensing Andy’s surrender, the changes began multiply. Four small bumps formed on the bottom of Hanayo’s lower torso. They quickly swelled out into breasts, just as large as the ones up above. They dangled just below her, fighting for space, jostling each other as she gently moved. The nipples on those breasts inverted, pulling into the flesh above. Vaginas. Not just one pussy-breast, 5 of them, one at her crotch and four more below her. 

They were quickly pressed to the side by Hanayo’s growing dick. Andy could just barely see the base, between Hanayo’s tits and thighs, but the movement in her breasts was undeniable. The tip poked out just past the front pair, exposing the idol’s manhood for all to see. Andy couldn’t help but think how Hanayo would be permanently titfucking herself whenever she walked. She wouldn’t be able to help it. 

A second growth soon joined the first, a second massive schlong fighting for space on her crowded underside. Andy could see two pairs of balls growing in a massive sack behind Hanayo, clearly visible from the rear. Not just a futa Hanayo, but a double futa. The second dick hung lower than the original, still sitting solidly between her four lower tits but visible just below them as well, ensuring any onlooker would be able to see just how hung she was. 

The changes still didn’t seem to be done. What was left of her undershirt was torn by two budding nubs just below her arms. They extended outwards, growing muscle and bone underneath her skin as five digits grew from the end. A second pair of arms, as slim and dexterous as the originals, settled just below her originals, lifting up the edges of her blouse. Her clothing wasn’t holding up well to all these changes, and only her thigh-highs and glasses remained unscathed. 

And even those, not for long. Hanayo gasped as her head moved to the side, her glasses falling off as her body underwent the most significant metamorphosis yet. A lump formed on her shoulder, quickly blooming into a second head, identical to the original. Brunette hair cascaded down her back, as a second set of lavender eyes opened up to the world. 

Holy. Shit. She’d wanted to bring a humantaur version of Hanayo into the world. What stood before her was nothing close. Two adorable heads, each with back-length brown hair. Four arms, the upper two currently supporting massive breasts, bigger than her head. The lower pair was starting to move to the breast-pussy between her front legs. Hanayo shifted uncomfortably, all four pussy breasts down below rubbing against both of her massive dicks. Hanayo turned around, looking for her glasses, and revealed the last change that Andy had missed: She had a second (seventh?) pussy on her ass. 

Apparently the changes were complete. Hanayo was becoming animated, showing signs of life and intelligence. What a form to wake up in! “Rin?” she called. “Rin, I lost my glasses, can you help? Everything feels different.” She was leaning over, kneeling with her front legs as all four hands searched the floor for her glasses. 

Andy was just about to grab them for Hanayo when she felt a shiver sweep through her body. What? She looked over at the magic dish, and to her horror, saw that it was still moving in full form. That couldn’t mean- No! Was it starting to affect her? 

A formless energy built up within her body, bringing with it a wave of warmth. It felt like her body was vibrating, full of excess power. But there was nothing she could do: Just as before with Hanayo, disturbing the dish could have disastrous consequences. All she could do was grin and bear whatever was coming through her link with sex-monster Hanayo. 

The first change she noticed was her hair. Small red bangs briefly obscured her vision as her face began to contort into the girl Hanayo was seeking. It didn’t hurt, per se. It felt more like clay being molded, slight pressure changing form and function without lasting damage. The changes swept down her body, converting her clothes to a school uniform, removing flaws and blemishes, and leaving her as a short teenage schoolgirl. A feeling of vulnerability swept over her. The world was larger than before, and she was eye to eye(s) with Hanayo, who had previously barely made it to her chin. 

But that was not the end of the changes. Far from it, if Hanayo was any indication. Sure enough, she felt a tingling pressure building up on the sides of her head. Her ears were moving, shifting up as they were covered in a layer of dark black fur. The world seemed to come into audible focus as her new, feline ears took shape, giving her a much sharper sense of hearing than she’d had as a human. A reciprocal pressure in her rear quickly formed into the base of a tail. She felt her school-issued skirt slip down as her tailbone extended into the tail of a cat, covered with a soft, ebony fur to match her ears. 

Her chest warmed as power accumulated, and she felt her breasts beginning to swell. Her tits had shrunk when she’d turned into Rin, but they seemed to be returning to their original size, and then some. The grinding of the sensitive flesh against her restrictive blouse sent a thrill through her body, entirely unlike the rush of power from the spell. She was incredibly embarrassed to find that she was getting _aroused_ by the changes. Here she was, turning into some kind of anime girl, a _catgirl_ , and all she could think about was how good it felt to have her breasts swell against her blouse. They ended as something closer to a D cup, heavy and round and as perfectly formed as anime could manage. 

She lifted her hands to cup the weighty spheres. She’d always wanted bigger breasts, and these were the perfect size. On her tiny frame, however, they looked massive. She squeezed her new tits, enjoying the sensitivity, even through her blouse. Her blouse, which was growing tighter by the second. She looked down, trying to detect the source of the discomfort. Her breasts were staying the same size, but below them, something was lifting the fabric. She hesitantly felt lower, and was shocked to feel a lump. Two lumps. Breasts. 

She struggled to unbutton her blouse, fighting against the swelling second pair. She wasn’t quite fast enough, and the middle button succumbed to the strain of her lower pair of tits. She could see (and feel) them straining against her shirt, doubling the pleasure of her tits rubbing against fabric. But before she could even begin to heft her lower pair, a _third_ set began swelling into being. It grew in size until it matched the upper two pair, straining her shirt and leaving her practically mewling in pleasure. 

She was a catgirl. Not just a catgirl, but a _six-breasted_ catgirl. She wanted to meow in frustration, but she knew the changes weren’t over yet. She could feel a swelling in her rear, more powerful than before. Her ass was growing larger, pulling away from her as a second torso began to grow beneath her. She felt the budding of a second pair of legs, wiggling limbs barely under her control. She gripped the table for balance as they reached towards the ground, touching down before gaining definition as fully human feet. Her six tits wobbled as she slowly stood on four legs for the first time. 

Was this the end? Not knowing the direction of the changes was scary, which somehow almost made them more… exciting? She was clearly turning into a sex-monster herself, and not knowing how she was going to end up added an illicit thrill to the changes. She hugged herself (and her middle pair of tits), secretly enjoying the sensations even as she dreaded whatever was going to happen next. Hanayo had apparently found her glasses and stepped towards Andy, patting her comfortingly on the back. “Do your breasts hurt? It’s been a while since you’ve been milked…” A while? What could she- Oh, no. 

Sure enough, the potent force of change was focusing on her lower torso. _Something_ was growing from her lower belly, just in front of her hind legs. It looked like a breast, but there was only one of them. An… udder? Suddenly it all came into focus. She wasn’t just a catgirl, she was a _cow_ girl too. The bulging pink sac hung down to her knees, growing heavier with milk by the second. It was just as sensitive as her new sextet of breasts, each brush of the tender flesh against her thighs sending shocks of pleasure up through her elongated spine. Two, four, six! spots darkened on the udder, quickly pushing out into nipples. They swelled far too large to still be called human, soon becoming as thick as her wrist and over an inch tall. It looked like any one of the six could take her entire finger. 

Or, potentially, something even larger. She shivered in uncontrolled pleasure as something started spilling out of one of the teats. Every inch of the long, thick shaft was being wonderfully squeezed by its nipple sheath. A dick. She was growing a dick, out of her udder. But it wasn’t just _any_ dick. It was far wider than any human appendage, cylindrical in shape, and crowned by a lumpy ridge. She failed to stifle a moan as the thick ring in the middle of the new phallus passed through her port. A horsecock. Five more of the primal tools pressed against her teats, practically begging to be unleashed. And milked. 

Hanayo knelt down on her forelegs, wrapping both of her lower arms around the exposed shaft. “Oh, Rin. You’re so pent up! Let me help.” She started stroking the primal tool, and suddenly Andy was glad she had four legs. Her legs went wobbly, threatening to collapse under the onslaught of pleasure. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before. So much _pleasure_ concentrated in one solid rod. Her other shafts descended from her udder, bouncing against her legs and each other as Hanayo vigorously stroked the exposed horsecock. A second pair of hands wrapped around another dick and Andy started moaning, no longer able to compose herself. 

She started bucking against Hanayo’s hands. It didn’t help much but it felt like the right thing to do. She soon felt a slapping against the back of her udder. She couldn’t see it, but six baseball-sized balls had grown into a sac behind her, ensuring her dick-udder had plenty of seed to go with the milk. With a cry, she came, one of her horse dicks erupting under Hanayo’s ministrations. The second followed soon after, and she had a feeling that there was plenty more to go. 

The changes hadn’t stopped just because she was distracted. In-between her front legs, a human shaft had started to form, the perfect piece to penetrate to Hanayo’s breast-pussy. It grew in fully erect, standing a proud seven inches. She couldn’t help but stroke it as Hanayo moved to another pair of udder cocks. Something about squishing her lowest pair of breasts together as she jerked herself off for the first time was unbearably sexy, and she meowed in delight. 

She felt something bumping against her cheek, and turned to look, only to bash herself in the nose. Pulling her head back, she could see the reason: Another head! A bright pair of Hazel eyes blinked in the light, as a second head, identical to the original, finished sprouting from her shoulder. The new head had a pair of cat ears just like her, which couldn’t help but tickle her own pair due to the closeness. A brief moment of vertigo overwhelmed her and then her vision _doubled_. She could see from two points of view, hear from two sets of ears. See herself, but as a catgirl, _twice_. It took her a moment to realize what was going on: Both of the heads were _her_. 

Any reasonable person would panic, but they also didn’t have a horsecock udder being milked by their anime crush. She leaned in, lips pressing against Rin’s head, _her_ head, from both sides. Her ears folded down as she started making out with herself, tongues exploring the depths of both of their mouths. She was making out with Rin, _as_ Rin, while Hanayo milked her. She spasmed as her third pair of horsecock teats erupted under Hanayo’s fingers, spreading a growing puddle of milk and cum on the floor. 

With her udder relieved, she felt one last source of pent-up need. The manhood between her legs. “Hanayo.” Her left head called. “Come here. I need to fuck you.” Her right head finished. Hanayo obediently rose, standing in front of Andy with a slightly worried duck of both her heads. Andy lifted the nervous heads up, looking into both pairs of eyes. “Perfect.” She leaned in and kissed them, two sets of heads enacting her fantasies. 

She felt Hanayo’s massive pair of breasts dig into her chest as they pressed into each other, totally overwhelming her upper two pairs. Her dick rubbed against the outside of Hanayo’s breast-pussy, until one of Hanayo’s lower hands gently guided it into the dripping slit. Andy bucked, careful not to interrupt their make out session, plunging her manhood into the plush, squishy sphere. Hanayo gasped and moaned, delighted to be receiving the pleasure in turn. Both of Hanayo’s lower hands wrapped around her breast-pussy, squeezing it like an onahole around Andy’s human shaft. The extra pressure pushed Andy over the edge and she erupted, flooding Hanayo with her newly-minted seed. 

They basked in the shared orgasm for what felt like hours. Eventually, Andy withdrew with an audible _plop_. She could feel her seed and Hanayo’s juices leaking from her flagging shaft, a testament to their lovemaking. Hanayo looked weak-kneed but unsure, as if she didn’t know if it was OK. Andy lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. “Perfect.” Both heads said together. “Just like you.” 


End file.
